csofandomcom-20200223-history
Zombie Shelter: Coop
For original mode, see Zombie Shelter. Zombie Shelter: Coop is a PvE (Player vs Environment) mode in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Zombie Shelter: Coop is the co-op version as well as the updated version of the original Zombie Shelter mode. Unlike the original, there is only one shelter for the players to defend from zombie and boss attacks. This new update also includes more upgrades and power ups, bringing a variety of results into play. Note that the players must defeat the Oberon or the Fallen Titan in order to win the game. Resources such as wood, steel and food will each now have a storage area. The players must deliver those resources to the storage in order to upgrade the shelter. Also, Hammer is no longer available in this mode. The shelter axe has been tweaked so that only one slash is enough to reap one quantity of a respective resource. 'Building' Zombie Shelter: Coop 'introduces a more different and realistic method of building things. After purchasing any given item, you will have to build it manually. This can be done with a slash to any selected area. You may destroy or cancel something with a stab. Tips *Do not engage any boss untill your base is fully upgraded and that you have upgraded at least everything of one class. *It is not recommended to engage the Oberon first as it can reach your base by just jumping. Its attacks are capable of destroying the shelter. **However, it is recommended to engage the Fallen Titan first as it can only move around the construction site of which it spawned at. Moreover, it cannot call another Fallen Titans in this map but be cautious as its attacks are still capable of killing a player in a few hits. *The more wood and steel capacity you have, the more you can earn from just one slash. *None of the zombies will give you money except Venom Guard. *C4 can be used to make short paths through the map. *The "sentries" which the Angra Cocoon places can grant you money once you destroy them. *Each player should upgrade one class only so that building and survival is much easier. Abilities 'Skill set 1 'Skill set 2' 'Skill set 3' Recommended Weapons Compatible maps Release date *Korea: 14 November 2013. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 19 November 2013. *China/Japan: 20 November 2013. Gallery ZShelter_new.jpg|Korea website teaser 1422435_573766809360673_960631674_n.jpg|Korea Facebook banner File:Zombie_shelter_coop_poster_korea.png|Korea poster Oberon-jugger.jpg|Juggernaut and Oberon appearance New_resources.jpg|New resources and building place New_upgrade-2.jpg|New upgrades in Nest New_upgrade-3.jpg|New upgrades in Enhanced Nest Zshelternew_taiwan_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong posters New_buy_menu.jpg|New upgrade menu New_upgrade_menu.jpg|New human statistic upgrade menu New_in_game_look.jpg|New buying zone newzombieshelterwin.jpg|China (final winner) Zshelternew_artwork.png|Concept art File:Janus1_zsh2_poster_jpn.png|Japan poster zsh_hungernew.png|New hunger bar pve_scoreboard.png|Scoreboard Zsh wood.png|Wood Indicator Zsh iron.png|Iron indicator New zombie shelter bg kr.jpg|Korea website background Trivia *The players have to build and repair the shelter manually in this mode. *This is the first game mode to introduce a movable buy zone; with the location depending on the amount of days that pass. Category:Modes